Sweet Dream
by Quarel Madoow
Summary: AU/"Kau punya impian, Sakura?"/"Aku ingin menjadi seorang putri dan akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeran. Lalu kami akan memerintah kerajaan dan hidup makmur dengan rakyat-rakyatnya. Aku mau mengangkat kehidupan rakyat kecil."
1. Prologue

**Sweet Dream © Angel Stephen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**AU, OOC, typo, misstypo**

**.**

**.**

**SWEET DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Anak-anak, kalian mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?"_

"_Aku mau jadi dokter…"_

"_Kalau aku mau jadi pengusaha kaya raya. Nanti aku akan banyak uang!"_

"_Bagus sekali… Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang putri yang akan bahagia bersama dengan pangeranku. Lalu kami akan memerintah kerajaan bersama."_

"_Kau itu bodoh, Sakura! Mana ada pangeran dan putri untuk kita? Kita ini miskin! Kau harus sadar dong! Bagi kita, impian seperti itu hanya dongeng! Dasar orang aneh!"_

"_Hahahahaha, orang aneh…"_

"_Dasar aneh! Teruslah bermimpi jadi putri…"_

"_Aneh!"_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau punya impian, Sakura?"_

"_Punya."_

"_Ah, aku juga punya. Aku ingin menjadi kaya raya, punya dua orang anak dan seorang suami yang mencintaiku apa adanya… Apakah itu mungkin, Sakura?"_

"_Kalau kau berusaha, mungkin saja."_

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Apa impianmu?"_

"_Kupikir sebaiknya kau tidak tahu…"_

"_Ayolah!"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang putri dan akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeran. Lalu kami akan memerintah kerajaan dan hidup makmur dengan rakyat-rakyatnya. Aku mau mengangkat kehidupan rakyat kecil."_

"_Kau tahu, itu impian teraneh yang pernah aku dengar, mengingat kita hanya rakyat miskin. Tapi, semoga kau bisa mewujudkannya! Aku mendukungmu!"_

**.**

**.**

_Ckiiit_

_Druak_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Ada seorang gadis yang tertabrak truk saat menyebrang tadi. Dia tinggi, putih, rambutnya pirang dan panjang."_

"_Apa itu Ino? Permisi, permisi, aku mau melihat… Permisi… Ah… Ino!"_

"_Ah, Ter…nya–ta Sa…ku…r–a."_

"_Ino… Kau, telepon ambulans dan polisi segera!"_

"_Ti…dak. Ah, i…ya, I…ni… un…tu–kmu… Tia…ra ya–ng co…cok un…tuk… se…ora…ng pu…te…rih."_

"_Kumohon jangan bicara lagi, Ino… Kau harus tetap hidup."_

"_Ka…u i…tu pu…te–ri, Sa…ku…ra. Ka…u ha…rus ku…a–t."_

"_Ino, kau harus tetap hidup! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi…"_

"_A…ku su…ka im…pi…anmu. Ah, i…ya! Gan…ti a…ku. Ka…u ha…rus pu…nyah du…akh a…nak!"_

"_Apapun untukmu…"_

"_Da…h Sa…ku…rah."_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku Sasuke… Kau?"_

"_Aku Sakura… Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."_

"_Kau berbeda, aku suka. Um, kau punya impian, Sakura?"_

"_Aku sudah menyerah."_

"_Sebaiknya tidak begitu. Memang apa impianmu?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang putri yang akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeranku dan memiliki dua orang anak. Kami akan bahagia dan memimpin kerajaan kami bersama-sama."_

"_Menarik. Semoga kau menemukan pangeranmu, Sakura…"_

"_Aku sudah menyerah."_

"_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Temukan pangeranmu!"_

"_Tidak akan bisa. Aku bukan bangsawan, berbeda sekali dengan pangeran dari keturunan raja."_

"_Mereka sama. Pangeran dan rakyat. Sama-sama manusia."_

"_Kau… siapa?"_

"_Menurutku aku adalah seorang ksatria pemberani. Tergantung kau melihatnya dari sudut yang mana. Sampai jumpa, Sakura!"_

"_Aku menyukaimu…"_

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Aku? Aku Sasuke Uchiha! Siapa kau?"_

"_Kau lupa padaku? Aku Sakura…"_

"_Sakura? Aku bahkan tidak sudi mengingatmu."_

"_Kau… kau sungguh tidak ingat padaku?"_

"_Siapa yang memberi perempuan ini ijin untuk mendekatiku? Usir dia!"_

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku Sasuke Uchiha! Apa urusanmu? Dari tadi kau menanyakan namaku."_

"_Apa impianmu?"_

"_Membersihkan bumi dari orang rendahan sepertimu! Sekarang minggir!"_

**.**

**.**

"_Hai! Boleh aku duduk?"_

"_Silahkan."_

"_Apa kau pernah punya impian yang mustahil?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku punya mimpi. Aku selalu berpikir aku adalah seorang putri yang akan diselamatkan dari kehidupanku oleh seorang ksatria gagah berani."_

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku punya impian, aku akan menjadi seorang putri, memiliki dua orang anak dan seorang pangeran yang akan menemaniku nanti. Tapi aku menyerah. Aku sudah menyerah."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Pangeranku tidak ingat padaku. Kau tahu, kutukan tidak akan lepas tanpa cinta. Dan pangeran dan putri tidak akan bisa bersama selamanya tanpa cinta. Lagipula, aku miskin. Itu hanya impian gadis kecil, kau tahu?"_

"_Tidak juga. Kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan ksatriaku. Padahal aku bukan bangsawan, aku hanya rakyat biasa. Bukankah katamu itu mustahil?"_

"_Kau sudah? Siapa?"_

"_Dia pria yang ada disana…"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Hai, boleh kutahu apa mimpimu?"_

"_Menjadi seorang putri dan hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya? Tapi aku bingung… aku miskin, dan pangeranku telah bersama putri lain. Aku sudah menyerah!"_

"_Sebaiknya tidak begitu."_

"_Ah! Kau…"_

"_Hai, Sakura… Ini aku!"_

"_Aku rindu sekali padamu…"_

"_Kuharap kau belum menemukan pangeranmu."_

"_Belum! Apa kabar, ksatria? Sudah menemukan putrimu?"_

"_Sudah!"_

"_Ah, selamat."_

"_Kau tidak mau tahu siapa putriku?"_

"_Pasti dia orang yang baik dan juga cantik…"_

"_Memang. Karena putriku adalah kamu. Aku pangeran dari Kerajaan Kohona, Sasuke Uchiha. Maukah kau menikah denganku dan hidup bahagia selamanya?"_

"_Katamu kau ksatria!"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Tentu saja aku mau!"_

"_Kita akan bahagia bersama kedua anak kita!"_

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Gak tahu gimana nanti reaksi readers kalo baca fic ini. Aku nggak mau ngomong banyak lagi… Ini langsung aku tuangin dalam bentuk percakapan sebagai prolognya, malah langsung kelihatan endingnya. Rate M untuk amannya aja kalau nanti agak menjurus ke MA.**

**Aku butuh masukan! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Masa Lalu

Dulu, saat kecil semua orang pasti punya cita-cita. Cita-cita yang akan menuntun mereka menjadi orang sukses dikemudian hari. Tapi tidak semua cita-cita adalah pekerjaan bukan? Cita-cita bisa saja berupa impian, angan-angan, bahkan harapan.

* * *

**Sweet Dream © Angel Stephen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typo, misstypo**

**.**

**.**

**SWEET DREAM**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dulu, saat kecil semua orang pasti punya cita-cita. Cita-cita yang akan menuntun mereka menjadi orang sukses dikemudian hari. Tapi tidak semua cita-cita adalah pekerjaan bukan? Cita-cita bisa saja berupa impian, angan-angan, bahkan harapan.

"Anak-anak, kalian mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?" tanya seorang guru TK sambil tersenyum memandangi anak-anak didiknya yang masih kecil-kecil.

Seorang anak dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku mau jadi dokter!" Sang guru kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tidak mau dianggap kalah, teman-temannya yang lainpun akhirnya mengacungkan tangannya dan berteriak mengucapkan cita-cita mereka.

"Aku mau jadi artis! Nanti aku akan terkenal dan diliput wartawan!"

"Aku jadi seniman, nanti aku bisa terkenal lewat lukisan!"

"Kalau aku mau jadi pengusaha kaya raya. Nanti aku akan banyak uang!"

"Bu guru, aku mau jadi model aja!"

"Aku jadi pilot!"

Guru itu makin tersenyum lebar saking senangnya. "Bagus sekali, anak-anak!" Kemudian dia menatap seorang dari muridnya yang tidak merespon. Gadis kecil itu hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan cita-cita temannya. "Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Gadis yang duduk diam itu akhirnya menoleh menatap gurunya. "Aku akan menjadi seorang putri yang akan bahagia bersama pangeranku. Lalu kami akan memerintah kerajaan bersama," jawabnya dengan mantap. Dia menatap gurunya beberapa detik dan kemudian melanjutkan. "bahkan aku akan memerintah kerajaan yang besar!"

Hening…

Tidak ada satu orangpun berani berkomentar. Bahkan gurunya sekalipun. Tidak ada yang berkomentar sampai salah satu dari murid itu mengejek gadis kecil itu. "Kau itu bodoh Sakura! Mana ada pangeran dan putri untuk kita? Kita ini miskin! Kau harus sadar dong! Bagi kita impian seperti itu hanya dongeng! Dasar orang aneh!"

"Hahahaha, orang aneh!"

"Dasar aneh! Teruslah bermimpi jadi putri!"

"Aneh!"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dan kembali menunduk. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tetes demi tetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. "Memang kenapa kalau aneh?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah-sudah! Kembali duduk anak-anak!" perintah gurunya melihat keadaan seperti ini. Guru itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dengan lembut dia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kenapa kau mau menjadi putri?"

Sakura diam tanpa menjawabnya. Hanya isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau menginginkan apa dari seorang putri, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

Sakura menatap gurunya dengan takut kemudian menjawabnya, "Aku ingin bahagia dan membahagian orang lain. Kalau aku jadi putri, aku bisa membahagiakan orang seperti kita!"

"Impian yang bagus… Tapi kau harus berjuang keras untuk mencapainya!" Setelah itu guru itu berjalan ke depan kelas dan kembali memulai pelajarannya. "Kita mulai menyusun balok-balok ya, anak-anak!"

"Iya bu guru!"

.

.

"Mencari apa, ayah?" tanya Sakura pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk membongkar-bongkar laci-laci meja dan berjongkok ke bawah tempat tidur. "Apa perlu kubantu?"

Ayahnya tersenyum menggeleng dan mengelus pipi putri kecilnya. "Masuklah kedalam, kau bisa makan dulu. Tadi Shizune-san mengantarkan sup jamur untuk kita. Ayah akan menyusul."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup jamur kedalamnya. "Ayah, apa aku boleh menuangkan sup jamur untuk ayah sekarang?"

Agak lama menunggu respon dari ayahnya, akan tetapi Sakura yakin ayahnya pasti akan menjawabnya. "Tidak perlu sayang, kau makan saja duluan!" Benar bukan? Ayahnya pasti akan menjawabnya.

Sambil tersenyum menatap makan siangnya, gadis itu berdoa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan dan makan dengan lahap. Sudah lama dia tidak makan sup. Biasanya hanya ada ikan sisa atau daging sisa dari café tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Sakura hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya, ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Sakura. Walaupun mereka miskin, tapi mereka bahagia. Tetangga-tetangga mereka saling mengenal dan mau membantu satu sama lain.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu lama disana. Makanlah dulu, nanti ayah bisa sakit."

"Ayah akan menyusul. Mainlah dulu ke rumah Shikamaru atau TenTen!"

"Janji ayah akan makan? Aku tidak mau ayah sakit."

"Ayah pasti makan."

.

.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura pergi bermain, kebakaran terjadi di rumahnya. Bunyi ledakan hebat terdengar dari kediaman Haruno yang menyebabkan api menjalar kemana-mana. Kebakaran hebat yang hampir membakar rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Petugas pemadam kebakaran dan polisi sudah berdatangan. Tapi rumah itu tetap hancur tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Tangisan dan jeritan terdengar dari para tetangga saat polisi mengangkut sebuah jenazah dari dalamnya. "Bagaimana nasib Sakura nanti?"

"Siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

"Kenapa hal ini harus menimpa Sakura yang masih kecil itu?"

.

.

"Sakura, kau dengar bibi? Mulai saat ini, Sakura akan ikut dengan bibi."

"Kenapa Sakura harus ikut dengan bibi? Sakura punya ayah kok!"

Petugas panti asuhan itu terdiam sambil memandang wajah polos milik Sakura. "Tidak, Sakura! Ayah Sakura sudah pergi jauuhh. Dia sudah pergi ke surga."

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudnya? Ayah meninggalkan Sakura?"

"Bukan, Sakura. Ayah Sakura sayang sama Sakura. Makanya ayah menitipkan Sakura ke bibi. Mulai saat ini bibi yang akan menjaga Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng dan berlari menghindar dari petugas panti asuhan itu. "Bibi Shizune, Sakura mau sama bibi saja. Seperti biasa, nanti ayah akan menjemput Sakura dari rumah bibi kan?"

Shizune terdiam sambil menangis. "Sakura, dengar. Ayah Sakura tidak akan dating lagi untuk menemui Sakura. Dan bibi tidak bisa merawat Sakura."

"Kenapa? Bibi benci sama Sakura?"

"Bukan sayang, bibi tidak benci sama Sakura, hanya saja bibi tidak mampu. Sakura ikut sama bibi itu ya. Disana Sakura pasti akan dapat teman baru. Bibi juga akan berkunjung sesekali menemui Sakura."

"Tapi Sakura mau sekolah disini sama Bu Kurenai. Mau main sama TenTen, Shikamaru, juga sama Kin!"

Shizune terdiam dan menatap petugas itu. "Kumohon jaga dia."

Petugas itu mengangguk dengan mantap dan menggendong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. "Sakura ikut bibi ya?"

Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menangis. "Aku mau ayah…"

Petugas itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mendudukan Sakura disampingnya. "Sakura akan bertemu dengan ayah kok! Tapi nanti, suatu saat nanti."

Sakura hanya terisak menangis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Shizune. "Sakura sayang bibi…"

Shizune tersenyum sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menemui Sakura. Biaya angkutan umum kesana mahal. "Jaga diri, Sakura…" bisiknya lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan tatapan bingung dimata Haruno Sakura yang masih melihat kebelakang. "Kenapa bibi Shizune tidak melambai padaku lagi? Apa bibi tidak sayang lagi padaku?" bisiknya lirih sambil tetap melambai, berharap Shizune akan muncul lagi untuk melambai padanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Gatau ini fic udah lumayan bagus atau belum. Rate diturunin lagi jadi T karena gak bakal ada adegan dewasanya. Saya lagi males buat adegan dewasa. **

**Semoga pada suka ya! Thanks buat yang review di chap sebelumnya!**

**Karazu Uchiha,** Lula, silent reader, **celubba, Eunike Yuen**

**Yang anon gak bisa dibales satu-satu! Maap banget deh ya!**

**MINTA SARAN DONG! **

**Review?**


End file.
